


A Distraction

by Digi9797



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst says ass, F/F, Fluff, Kinda based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Peridot continues to work on the drill for another night, tonight she's supposed to have Amethyst help her but she ends up distracting Peridot more than she helps her.





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on a different fic but ended up making this instead :T

Peridot angrily mumbled to herself as she worked on the drill she and the Crystal Gems would use to get to The Cluster, she cut and moved around wires as a certain purple gem laid on the grass nearby who was the source of her irritation, Amethyst had been ordered by the Crystal Gem leader, Garnet, to help her with the drill tonight but Amethyst was acting as more of a distraction and Peridot was convinced Garnet sent her with some kind of ulterior motive but she couldn’t figure out what it was which irritated her more.

“How’s it coming along Pear?” called Amethyst you was laying a few feet away.

“Since when do you care?” said Peridot letting her annoyance be known.

“Hey! I care!! I don’t want the Earth to be destroyed by some giant Frankenstein experiment, that’s why I’m helping you!”

“Helping me?! You’re doing anything but that!!” Peridot yelled.

“Well, according to what Garnet told me to do I’m helping you.”

“...What?”

“She told me to watch over you in case you got attacked by any gem monsters, so here I am!”

“I see…” said Peridot who still sounded annoyed despite the explanation.

“Besides, I’m no good at nerd stuff so I’d just get in your way if I actually helped.” said Amethyst in a joking tone although there was a hint of sadness to it that didn’t go unnoticed by Peridot.

“…..You could learn.” whispered Peridot.

“What?”

“You could learn to do this so called ‘Nerd Stuff’, I could teach you.” said Peridot slightly louder this time.

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah! You Crystal Gems are all about doing stuff outside your intended purpose so I don’t see why you couldn’t.”

“That’s true…”

“Plus try to see things from my point of view.” said Peridot in her usual snobbish tone.

“I’m trying, but I can’t get my head that far up my ass.”

“How dare you!!” yelled Peridot as Amethyst cackled.

“Sorry! It’s just really fun to make jabs at you!!” said Amethyst with tears in her eyes from laughing.

“Ugh, what I meant was that from my point of view you should be honored to learn something from someone as amazing as me!!” Peridot’s snobbish tone returned with a hint of annoyance this time.

“You are pretty amazing…” whispered Amethyst.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Nothing, so where should we start teach?” said Amethyst as she stood up and walked over to Peridot and the drill.

“Well, for starters we should start here in this panel, you move the wires where I tell you while I cut them and explain what exactly we’re accomplishing.” said Peridot as she turned to the panel in question.

“Got it.”

For the rest of the night the two stood next to each other as Peridot explained what they were doing as they worked and Amethyst listened attentively which surprised Peridot since she never really paid attention to anything smart Peridot said before but she wasn’t complaining about Amethyst’s new found listening skills, although if there was one thing she could complain about it was the racing feeling in her chest she got when she stood next to Amethyst, she didn’t understand why it was there, she felt like demanding an explanation as to why being next to this defective quartz gem made her so happy but the feeling made her unable to muster up the words and she found herself hoping this moment could last forever…


End file.
